


Wabi-Sabi

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam Winchester, Established Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Imperfections, Insecure Lucifer, Kissing, M/M, One Word Prompts, Perfect, Samifer - Freeform, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, wabi-sabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wabi-Sabi (Japanese): finding beauty within the imperfections of life and accepting peacefully the natural cycle of growth and decay.</p>
<p>Lucifer was perfect. But Sam adored how perfectly imperfect he was too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wabi-Sabi

Sam adored the slight swell of Lucifer’s belly. He loved the gentle curve of it whenever he ran a hand soothingly down Lucifer’s abdomen. He loved mouthing along the dirty-blond happy trail, tongue flicking out to swirl around Lucifer’s belly button. He loved palming it when they were together, watching as the muscles underneath flexed and gaping as the warm pudge rippled with the exertion under his hands.

Sam could get lost in Lucifer’s eyes, and he actually has a couple of times. They were the palest shade of ice water around the pupil, fading sharply into turquoise skies near the outer rings. Sam finds himself staring deep into those gorgeous pools, simultaneously drowning and flying high. They were outlined crow’s feet and slight bags that lifted and deepened when Lucifer smiled or laughed, and Sam had never seen a more beautiful sight.

It took Lucifer quite a bit of time to allow Sam to see his scars but he gradually did, starting with the ones on his arms. There was the typical scar tissue from wounds created from blades, but there was also abnormal scars unlike anything Sam had ever seen before. All around Lucifer’s forearms and biceps, it was as though every vein and artery had been drawn to the surface and burned, leaving behind a swollen black streak wherever they had originally erupted. It was the same for his neck, the black tendrils snaking up from underneath his shirt collar.

Then Lucifer allowed Sam to see the ones on his chest. A large majority of the skin was pink and swollen with healed burn scars, coiling around Lucifer’s pectorals and reaching around towards his back. They stretched and sagged his skin in certain places, some soft and others taut.

Finally, Lucifer allowed Sam to see the ones on his back. Sam barely held in a mournful cry when he saw them. It was as though a pair of lightning bolts had purposefully aimed toward Lucifer’s back, right where his wings were; the scar tissue crackled and stretched all across the expanse of his back, red and inflamed and angry. Lucifer shook when Sam ran a hand cautiously over them, fingers tracing the outline of each web of scar tissue tenderly. Lucifer informed him that his wings were still intact, but it was likely that they were damaged in a way unrecognizable in comparison to their former glory.

Lucifer’s voice wavered as he said this.

When Sam turned walked around to Lucifer’s front again, he softened considerably at the tears that trailed silently down sunken cheeks, Lucifer weeping unashamedly before him. Sam gently took Lucifer’s face between his hands and, without drawing attention to the tears, kissed him long and deep.

His lips were dry and chapped, and Sam pressed in even closer.

Lucifer was cold. Not in the sense of lacking warmth in terms of compassion or emotion, but his body was cold. Sam reveled in it; Lucifer chilled him, causing him to shiver, and he was instantly reminded of the first time he discovered his feelings toward the fallen angel, reminded of the first time they kissed, reminded of their first time. Lucifer’s cold fingers trailing down his body, Lucifer’s frozen mouth pressing chaste kisses down his chest, Lucifer’s icy feet tangling with Sam’s under the covers, all of it made Sam shiver with cold and delight and of newfound revelation of his love for the archangel.

Sam loved hearing Lucifer’s broken moans, never completed or elongated. He adores it whenever Lucifer’s grip on his shoulders turned vicelike and the marks on his skin don’t disappear for days afterward. Sam’s enamored with the frequent occasion of Lucifer chasing down his own pleasure, losing himself in his own ecstasy as he rushes toward the finish. It’s bliss, watching Lucifer in such a state of vulnerability and knowing that he is placing his full trust in Sam to take care of him.

Sam can’t help but cherish Lucifer’s imperfections, and he sometimes can’t find the air in his lungs when he rediscovers just how perfect they are for one another, how well their mutually imperfect bodies fit together.

All in all, to Sam, Lucifer was perfect. But he loved how perfectly imperfect Lucifer was too.


End file.
